A new life
by Emerald Bubbles
Summary: Hagrid gives Harry to Sirius, hopefully I will get enough reveiws, so I can write the next chapter. Read, reveiw, and no flaming! Otherwise your lives will be hell.
1. In the beginning

A new life  
  
By Emerald Bubbles  
  
Chapter 1  
  
AN: I know this has been done before but I'm doing it any way! Hagrid give's Harry to Sirius, and this is what happens.  
  
The smoking wreckage of the Potters house was enough to tell Sirius something was wrong. As he picked through the rubble he saw James, his body unmarked but still he was dead. Sirius swore and moved on, next he found Lily. He checked her pulse, nothing. Her body was unmarked like James' but she was still dead. He heard a crying baby. He thought grief was playing with his head. He shook his head to clear the sound, but it was still there. Then he found him, a baby boy wrapped in blankets with a scar on his forehead. Sirius picked up little Harry and did what he did with his baby daughter and son, he sang. It wasn't really a song, something he made up during the first few months of having the twins home. He hardly noticed Hagrid.  
  
"Is he all right?" asked Hagrid. Sirius literally jumped out of skin.  
  
"He's fine," replied Sirius.  
  
"Well, Dumbledore gave me orders to take Harry to his aunt an' uncle" said Hagrid. Sirius held a protective arm around his godson.  
  
"Yer not helpin' by bein' sensitive" said Hagrid.  
  
"Let me take care of him, I am his godfather" replied Sirius.  
  
"But Dumbledore said…" began Hagrid.  
  
"Lily and James said if any thing were to happen to them, I was to look after Harry, I'm just fulfilling their wishes" said Sirius mounting his beloved motorbike.  
  
"Tell Dumbledore I'm sorry about this but I have to" And with that he kicked off into the night.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"He did what?" stormed Remus Lupin pacing in Dumbledore's office.  
  
"I know your upset Remus, but this is not the time or place" said Dumbledore.  
  
"If you want to discuss this, Minerva will be happy to…"  
  
"Minerva! How do we know she's not a spy!" cried Remus throwing up his hands.  
  
"Sirius has probably handed Harry over by now" Dumbledore sighed; he knew Remus could get very emotional over some things. There was a knock at the door.  
  
"Come in" he said. Minerva his deputy stepped in tentatively holding some filing.  
  
"Headmaster you requested my presence" she said.  
  
"Yes Minerva, Remus wants to discuss something with you, as you know Sirius has taken Harry in…" began Dumbledore.  
  
"Sirius has taken Harry in?" interrupted Minerva eyebrows going up.  
  
"Yes he went to the Potter's house last night and took Harry home with him" replied Remus bitterly. The eyebrow went up an inch.  
  
"Don't worry gentlemen, I'll talk him out of the notion" said Minerva crisply.  
  
"He's not the spy?" asked Remus.  
  
"No he's not, try Peter" said Minerva walking out of the office with a look that screamed murder.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"What were you thinking?" demanded Minerva.  
  
"I'm his godfather Minny, I have to do something!" said Sirius defensively.  
  
"Two baby's are bad enough, but you have to bring in another one into our lives" said Minerva angrily.  
  
"He won't be any trouble, Min, I swear" replied Sirius.  
  
"Sirius, Harry will be more trouble than the twins put together!" snapped Minerva.  
  
"He won't"  
  
AN: The next part is set ten years later. 


	2. Harry's Birthday Disaster

A new life  
  
By Emerald Bubbles  
  
Chapter 2  
  
AN: Thank you so much to the one kind person who reviewed the first chapter! I luv you so much for that!! To answer your questions 1) Minerva is Sirius' wife, 2) You will soon know who the twins are coz I tell you in this chapter, and 3) Sirius told his wife who the spy was. I hope you ppl like this next instalment, I won't be writing the next chapter unless I get 10 reviews!  
  
The morning silence was broken with the sound of three owls screeching, and an eleven-year-old Harry Potter woke up. One week ago the twins had turned eleven, and the entire family had dinner at the bar. Now it was Harry's birthday and he had only one thought, get Sirius up. Harry got up slowly, and avoided the loose floorboard, so not to wake up Jonathan. Just like usual, as soon as Harry's feet touched the ground, Jonathan's crystal silver eyes blinked open.  
  
"Morning" he said without a trace of sleepiness in his voice.  
  
"How do you do that?" asked Harry.  
  
"Do what?" asked Jonathan confused.  
  
"Whenever my feet just touch the ground in the morning you wake up!" exclaimed Harry.  
  
"Oh that, I dunno" replied Jonathan shrugging. Harry groaned, it was useless talking to Jonathan in the morning; he never had much to say until after breakfast. Harry walked out of the shared bedroom, carefully avoiding the robotic spider near the door of Jonathan's twin sister Tamara's room. When he got close to Sirius and Minerva's bedroom he ran towards the door and jumped onto the bed.  
  
"Its my birthday Sirius, you have to take me on that motorbike" said Harry, jumping up and down.  
  
"All right Harry, just let me get up" mumbled Sirius. Harry got off the bed ad ran down the hall to the kitchen, where Jonathan was eating breakfast with Tamara. Despite being twins, Jonathan and Tamara had completely different personalities. Jonathan was cautious, shy, trusting and often would be found reading in his room when guests were around. Tamara on the other hand was outgoing, clever, she hardly trusted anyone, she was a fast runner and had a great knowledge of mechanical things. But there were some things the twins had in common, their love and knowledge of horses, a powerful belief in the supernatural, and they both understood their fey powers. Tamara was now doing some designs for a robotic butterfly, and eating toast. How she could eat and design complex robots was beyond Harry, and quite often Jonathan.  
  
"Your going on dads motorbike today?" asked Jonathan.  
  
"Yeah, nah duh" replied Harry nastily. Tamara normally would've jumped down Harry's throat for a comment like that, for both Harry and Tamara knew Jonathan was delicate. Except she was still writing, and didn't notice what anyone was saying to her for a full five minutes.  
  
"She's lost" muttered Harry. It was more often or not true, Tamara could never stay clean and her parents often thought she was lost when she was really exploring.  
  
"I'm concentrating Harry" she replied angrily. Sirius entered the kitchen dressed in his leathers.  
  
"Come on Harry, I'll take you out now" Sirius said chucking Harry a helmet.  
  
"Don't forget about Jonathans check up" Tamara reminded her father.  
  
"Not again" he groaned.  
  
"Afraid so" Tamara replied.  
  
"I don't need to go Dad, I feel fine" Jonathan piped up, and then dissolved into a fit of coughing.  
  
"Get your mother to take him" said Sirius.  
  
"I need to take Harry out on my bike as promised" Tamara glared at Harry; he knew she took her brothers illness very seriously, and would do anything to protect him. The motorbike ride was fabulous; Sirius took Harry almost everywhere. When they got back to the farm Minerva, Tamara or Jonathan were nowhere in sight. Harry found a note written in Minerva's hand, which read:  
  
Dear Sirius and Harry,  
  
Tamara and I had to take Jonathan into Saint Mungo's because the illness has gotten worse. He was unconscious when Tamara and I found him. I am very worried him, he might not be able to go to Hogwarts!  
  
Please come soon  
  
Minerva  
  
Sirius swore as he read the letter.  
  
"Come on Harry" snapped Sirius. Harry put his helmet on groaning and mounted the bike behind Sirius. The ride wasn't as much fun this time seeing as Sirius was going as fast as he possibly could. When they arrived at Saint Mungo's Sirius was in such a hurry to see his son he forgot to take off his helmet. Tamara was waiting for them in the foyer. It was obvious she had been crying from her tear stained face, and she was pale.  
  
"They've taken him into the operating room, I don't know what they're doing to him" she started to cry as she was telling them this. Sirius ran past her and she followed easily catching up to him. Harry followed reluctantly behind. They found Minerva pacing by the operating room doors, when she saw Sirius she ran up to him and dissolved into tears. Sirius took his helmet off and pulled Minerva into a hug.  
  
"Shh Minny, everything will be all right" Sirius whispered stroking his wives hair.  
  
"I'm worried Sirius, I have no idea what's happening in there, he's never been inside an operating theatre before" muttered Minerva crying into Sirius' shoulder.  
  
"He'll be fine" replied Sirius firmly.  
  
"Don't worry Mum, Jonathan will be fine" Tamara said comforting her mother. Minerva pulled Tamara into her arms and hugged her fiercely.  
  
"Oh sweetie, thank god I have you and your father in my life" Minerva whispered. The doors of the OR (OR means Operating Room) swung open and a nurse came out pushing a bed with Jonathan in it, pale as a ghost with tubes going into his nose. Minerva almost screamed out loud, and rushed towards her son.  
  
"Madam, leave him be" ordered the doctor as he came out of the OR.  
  
"Your son is fine, he just needs rest" Later in the ward, Jonathan was telling Sirius and Harry what happened.  
  
"Then they gave me a potion that woke me up, and…" Jonathan was saying excitedly.  
  
"Enough young man, you need rest" snapped a nurse who came in to give him his medicine.  
  
"He was just telling us what happened" replied Tamara who was sitting on Jonathans bed. The nurse gave him the potion, and Jonathan fell asleep.  
  
"I'm guessing he's not this talkative" muttered the nurse.  
  
"No, normally we have to force him to say something, its Tamara we have to make shut up" replied Sirius laughing.  
  
"He'll be back to normal tomorrow" the nurse told them kindly. They spent the night in the hospital, and the next morning they took Jonathan home.  
  
"What a thing to happen on your birthday Harry" said Sirius ruffling Harry's hair.  
  
"Yeah" replied Harry sadly.  
  
"Sorry Harry" said Jonathan, who had to be taken home in a wheelchair.  
  
"I've been getting worse"  
  
"Its ok Jonathan, I know you couldn't help it" Harry told him.  
  
A few weeks later Harry, Jonathan and Tamara were on platform 93/4 saying goodbye to Sirius.  
  
"Bye kids" said Sirius hugging the twins and Harry.  
  
"Bye Dad" replied Tamara and Jonathan.  
  
"See-ya Sirius" added Harry. They clambered onto the train, Jonathan needing a bit of help, seeing as he was still weak. They waved to Sirius as the train pulled out, and he waved back until they couldn't see him. Jonathan got out his book and continued to read it. The compartment door opened, and a pale pointy-faced boy entered.  
  
"Reading a muggle book?" he asked looking at Jonathan.  
  
"Yes" replied Jonathan surprised that there was someone else who shared his love for books.  
  
"Can I have a look?" he asked. Jonathan handed the book over, and the boy ripped a page out of it.  
  
"Hey, that's mine" Jonathan half shouted.  
  
"You shouldn't be reading muggle trash like this!" exclaimed the boy.  
  
"Unless of course you're a mudblood" The boy was laughing as he continued to rip page's out of the book. Jonathan had tears welling in his eyes, and by the look Tamara was giving the boy she was obviously furious.  
  
"Leave him alone" she shouted.  
  
"Try and make me, muggle lover" snapped the boy. Tam did try to get the book back, she was a girl, but had a great right hook. The boy placed his hand on her head and stopped her from punching him. The boy finished tearing the book into shreds, and left.  
  
"That one was a classic" whispered Jonathan.  
  
"It's ok Jonathan, we'll buy you a new book during the holidays" Tam told her brother trying to comfort him.  
  
"Tam and I'll get him for you Jonathan, we'll make him pay for what he did" added Harry with intense loyalty.  
  
"Thanks you guys" replied Jonathan almost tearful. The rest of the trip was uneventful; bar the fact a bossy brown haired girl asked them if they had seen some guys toad. When they got to the station they got out and followed the large giant named Hagrid. They arrived at the castle, and went to get sorted. Jonathan needed to be convinced by Tam to sit on the stool and try on the hat, because for some odd reason he was terrified by it. Both twins were sorted into the Griffindor. The hat had understood the need for both twins to be in the same house despite the conflicting personalities. When Harry was called he to was sorted into Griffindor. He sat down opposite the twins. Jonathan was still pale from his confrontation with the hat. The bossy girl, whom was found out to be Hermione Granger, was being rather nasty about Jonathans fear.  
  
"Really it wasn't that bad!" she said putting on an air of great importance.  
  
"Wasn't that bad?" asked Jonathan breathing ragged.  
  
"It was awful"  
  
"You must be non-magical, like me" she told him.  
  
"To be terrified of a hat, honestly"  
  
"Don't you dare say that again!" snapped Tam angrily.  
  
"He's ill, he's gets scared easily, and he's not muggle born" She was staring at Hermione with such anger, that even Harry was scared of her. Jonathan began to cough, which was a sure sign he was about to have a fit.  
  
"Oh my god!" she cried and produced a small vial of potion and fed it to him.  
  
"That was just a cold" said Hermione.  
  
"For your information, Miss I-know-everything, my brother has been ill since he was born with an illness that only effects white level fey" snapped Tam, almost glad she understood her brothers illness better than Hermione.  
  
"If there was such an illness I would've read about it" said Hermione glaring at Tamara.  
  
"The illness isn't known by most people" Tam almost shrieked standing up.  
  
"Hey, peace, leave her alone Tam" Harry jumped in ever the peacemaker.  
  
"Yeah, leave her Tam she doesn't understand" added Jonathan squeezing her hand. She looked at her brother, grinned, and sat down.  
  
"Sorry, you know what I'm like" she whispered.  
  
"All to well" he replied. He was still pale, and Harry was sure at the least two fits would be averted by bed time.  
  
A few weeks later Tam was convincing Jonathan to go to flying lessons.  
  
"Its only flying!" exclaimed Tam yanking at her brothers arm.  
  
"What if I have a fit?" asked Jonathan.  
  
"You won't, and if you do take your potion" said Tam.  
  
"I'll fall!" exclaimed Jonathan.  
  
"You won't!"  
  
"I'm not going!"  
  
"You are!"  
  
"I can't fly!"  
  
"That's why they're called lessons!" The argument went on for five minutes, in which time Harry and his new friend Ron had to help convince Jonathan to come.  
  
"Flying's fun Jonathan, its not scary" Ron told him.  
  
"Your talking to someone who was scared of the sorting hat"  
  
AN: Ok if you are going to press that little button in the corner to review, please stop to wonder if you are going to flame me, coz if you are…DON'T! If you are the kind person who reviewed last chapter, I hope I have answered your questions!  
  
Remember I will only continue if I receive ten reviews. Hope to post the next chapter soon!  
  
^_~ 


	3. In Hogwarts Castle

A new life  
  
By Emerald Bubbles  
  
Chapter 3  
  
AN: Ok next chappie! You asked for it, now you've got it!  
  
Amethyst Bubbles: Wow eight people who like my story, you are one of the kind people who liked it!  
  
n: You got it!  
  
RedFeather: Glad ya liked it, man it is good to know Jonathan's getting some sympathy from readers!  
  
arcee: You don't have to say it ten times, once is enough! Glad you liked Herm being rude!  
  
Javvy: Oooh…ouch, it burns, it stings, it bites! **he he he he**  
  
Anja: Well here's the next chappie for you!  
  
bob: Glad you enjoyed it!  
  
becky: By request you've got more!  
  
Shinigami: I thanked ya last chapter but I'll do it again, THANK YOU!!!!!!  
  
Stay Happy  
  
^_^  
  
Flying turned out to be an unqualified disaster, in every body's opinion. Not only did Jonathan fall, as soon as he hit the ground he had a fit. It seemed that in the air the illness was temporarily kept under control. So soon Jonathan was being sent on flying trips so he could have a break from the fear of having a fit. Neville Longbottom managed to fly into a wall and break his nose (AN: I know, I know, I know, I changed it a little bit, so sue me!). After about a month the twins and Harry had adjusted to life in the castle. When he wasn't being fussed about by Madam Pomfry, Jonathan was curled up in the corner of a big chair reading a book or out flying with an older student. Tam had created a bit of a reputation for herself in the first few weeks of term, but now everyone in Griffindor tower was used to the small black haired girl to come running into the common room after being chased by Filch and/or many Slytherin's. Harry had become very popular in the first few weeks, now he had an entourage of followers and fans. Ron Weasley remained Harry's partner in crime, but most of the Griffindor boys hung with Harry now. Hermione and the rest of the Griffindor girls joined the group after three weeks. On the day of that fateful flying lesson, Harry had begun to train with the Griffindor Quidditch team as seeker. Both twins were now ignored by Harry, and his followers, and it really ticked them off when Harry was asked to play seeker. Tam was so furious with Harry that she nearly destroyed one of her latest creations she was so mad. Jonathan even punched a hole in his pillow when he was hitting it to take his anger out on something.  
  
"How is it that Harry always ends up on top?" Tam fumed.  
  
"I dunno, but his head is getting a tad big for my liking" admitted Jonathan.  
  
"He's forgotten us, the marauders code of honour, and the cause" she stormed.  
  
"There can't be a marauders without a child of the Lupins" Jonathan reminded her.  
  
"Forgot that tiny detail" murmured Tam distractedly.  
  
"How about we find the den before we get the fourth marauder" suggested Jonathan. So both twins searched Hogwarts for the marauders den, while Harry soared up the popularity ladder. The twins found the den quickly and soon got acquainted with its location. They began to spend more time in there than in the common room.  
  
Harry was practicing with the Quidditch team one afternoon, when he saw a figure walking out onto the field. The figure was carrying a broom, and the figure soon mounted his broom and soared into the air. Harry was surprised to see it was Jonathan, up in the air calm as you please.  
  
"What are you doing up here?" demanded Harry.  
  
"Oliver has offered to supervise my flying session this week" replied Jonathan. Harry was fuming with rage, how was it that Jonathan could do this? It wasn't right that he could fly with the Griffindor Quidditch team, and not get thrown off the pitch. It was him and his stupid illness, it caused people to feel sorry for the poor little sick boy. Poor was not a word to describe Jonathan or even Tam in, in fact poor wasn't even in their vocabulary. People always felt sorry for Jonathan, that's how he ended up getting that book he always wanted, just because he was always sick. In truth Harry was pampered more than Jonathan, he ended up getting all the year on his side in the very beginning as a sort of pay-back on the twins because they had become extremely close friends with the kids in town, while Harry was left out. Jonathan was flying laps around the pitch now, being closely watched by Wood. Harry dove towards the ground, annoyed, and pulled out of the dive just in time. Harry was thinking of landing, when he noticed Jonathan land. He was clutching something to his face, and Harry could tell by the way Jonathan was walking he was crying. Fred and George were laughing so much that they almost fell off their brooms.  
  
"Your new team member is a bit weak Wood" said Fred between laughs.  
  
"Yeah, the way he started to cry when he got hit in the face by a bludger, what a wimp" added George. Wood was glaring at the two as he landed, and ran off after Jonathan.  
  
"You do realise that wasn't very nice" snapped Angelina crossly.  
  
"Why?" asked Fred and George together.  
  
"That poor little boy, he only goes flying once a week to help his illness" explained Katie.  
  
"You agree with us, right Harry, that little wimp deserved it?" asked Fred.  
  
"Yeah, I do" replied Harry, grinning.  
  
"But he's so ill most of the time, and now you two had to give him a blood nose!" snapped Alicia.  
  
"Don't feel sorry for the little con artist, he's just milking it for all he's worth" said Harry angrily.  
  
"He happens to be very nice, Harry, you would do well to get to know him better" said Katie.  
  
"He purposely ruined my birthday just because his dad was paying more attention to me than him" snapped Harry. What he had just said wasn't true at all, Jonathan just happened to have a major fit on Harry's birthday. Soon practice ended, and Harry walked into the common room to find Jonathan curled in a corner of a chair reading. Harry bit back a harsh remark but felt a stab of half guilt when he saw Tam storm into the common room.  
  
"Those two are paying big time!" she stormed punching her hand.  
  
"It was an accident Tam, you over react a little to much" said Jonathan.  
  
"That was no accident" snapped Harry.  
  
"They did that on purpose, just because you're a little weakling, who gets everything he wants" Harry glared at Jonathan, walked over to him, snatched his book away and threw it into the fire. Jonathan's silver eyes were welling with tears, and Tam had a look of pure rage on her face.  
  
"You monster" she whispered, and slapped Harry fully across the face.  
  
"What did you do that for?" demanded Harry.  
  
"Because you deserved it!" replied Tam, then she added quietly.  
  
"Come on Jonathan lets blow this joint" And with that she and Jonathan left the common room both swearing at Harry in whispers.  
  
AN: Thanx again to those who reviewed and had something nice to say (wink, wink, nudge, nudge). Please review this chapter, I'm sorry if anyone has a problem with Harry being a stuck up %@#&! But quite frankly he gets his own book series AND movie, he gets way to much credit, so I'm showing him as a %^@&*#$ for once, so live with it! Next part is set in the fourth year… 


	4. Fourth Year Trouble

A new life By Emerald Bubbles Chapter 4 AN: Thankies to all who reviewed, and I hope no one got the wrong idea about me not liking Harry. I have nothing against Harry, but this is a what if fic, and well, Harry is a tiny bit spoiled, live with it! Stay Happy ^_^  
  
During the next few years, Harry distanced himself away from the twins, and he developed a hatred for the pair. Next summer was their acceptance into fey society, and Harry planned to as far away from the farm as humanly possible during the summer. He would remain away at the Weasley's for the entire summer, even if it meant being away during his birthday. The twins however were looking foreword to the acceptance, seeing as they had discovered their animal forms. Tam had turned into a dog, while her brother became a ferret. Their parents supposed it was because Jonathan was a timid person, and timid people generally became ferrets (AN: don't ask). The twins had gained recognition at school as being tricksters, and most tricks were aimed at Harry and his groupies. Ron and Hermione had become Harry's sort of inner circle, and they to got the full effect of any pranks pulled on Harry. Harry was studying quietly in his room (AN: yes he has his own room now) when Sirius came home from a trip to Diagon Alley. Harry raced out of his room, before either of the twins registered the fact he had returned. Sirius was showing Minerva a set of dress robes he had gotten. "These ones will bring out the colour in his eyes for sure" Sirius told his wife. The robes were silver, and Harry was wondering why Sirius was saying they would bring out the colour in his eyes, his eyes were green. Then it hit him (Harry), they were for Jonathan, not him. The twins appeared at the door to the bedroom corridor, Tam with soot on her face, and Jonathan with his normal why did you bug me in the middle of a good part look. "I got you guys your dress robes. Green for Harry, Silver for Jonathan, and black for Tam" said Sirius. "What's with the dress?" asked Tam eying the black robe with well-disguised distaste. "It's not a dress, it is your new dress robes, for formal occasions" said Sirius. "Are you hiding something from us?" asked Jonathan suspiciously. "If I could tell I would, but what's happening this year is strictly confidential between the Ministry and Hogwarts" replied Minerva. The twins tried to weasel an explanation out of their mother. Soon September 1st came and it was time again to go to Hogwarts. Harry met up with his followers and the twins met up with another set of twins they knew and Romunus Lupin. The Lucas twins were identical girls and had the same sense of humour as Tam and Jonathan. Ann-Marie and Mary-Ann had long strait red hair and black eyes, and when they sat next to each other you couldn't tell them apart. The Lucas' were Hagrid's nieces and had an advantage over any students in their year. Hagrid often told his two nieces about a new project before he revealed it to the class, so the two girls could warn friends about the next batch of creatures. "He has just hatched some funny creatures called Blast-Ended Skrewts, he plans to use then this year in COMC" said Ann-Marie. "Hagrid means well, but those things are vicious!" exclaimed Mary-Ann. "Great, just what we need, a batch of vicious newly hatched whatchamacall'ems and a secret that has to do with the entire school" cried Tam throwing up her hands in frustration. "Mum wouldn't even budge, she wouldn't even give us a little hint!" Jonathan told the company. "Bummer" said Romunus, who was almost a carbon copy of his dad. "We got a vague grasp of a big tournament that Hagrid was blathering on about" admitted Mary-Ann. During the trip to Hogwarts they were visited by Harry and his followers, and as soon as he left, Draco Malfoy. He had a large smirk on his lips, as he looked down on the two sets of twins and the mountain-bred boy. "Well, well, well, Potters little hate group, what's up? Do you know about the little secret going on in the castle?" he asked smugly. "No" all present besides Draco said instantly. "But the two Blacks are related to a teacher, dunno which teacher though, and they should know what is going on" said Draco angrily, but also happily. "No we don't" snapped Tam. Draco grinned, and he immediately put on his famous I'm-better-than-you-and-you-know-it façade. "Well, I thought a child of a teacher would know this" said Draco silkily. "If you aren't going to tell us about it, leave!" snapped Romunus. Draco skulked a little, then left. Jonathan pulled out a book, and began to read it. Tam and Romunus were discussing things that the Lucas twins didn't care to think about, and they talked to each other. The group were considered outcasts, and all knew that they weren't exactly human as well. The Black twins were fey and had to begin training for the acceptance next summer both mentally and physically, the Lucas twins were quarter giants on their mothers side, and Romunus was a werewolf mountain prince! But the friends never paid attention to what each race the others were. The only time when they paid attention to each race the others were, was when things happened to them that involved their races. Romunus was the only marauder who had been revealed to the students as a werewolf mountain prince. Romunus' father was the mountain king in the south, and he was the captain of the long patrol. The Blacks and the Lucas' hadn't known about their friend's royal heritage. The Black twins were only half famous because they lived in the same house as Harry all their lives. The Lucas' had nothing special about them, and weren't known well around the school. When they arrived at the train station, they got off, and got into the carriages and were taken to the front steps of the castle. They got out, and it was bucketing down with rain, and the five marauders were soaked to the bone by the time they got to the doors. They walked into the Entrance Hall, and were met by the Black twins mother yelling at Peeves with Harry, Ron and Hermione next to her, though they weren't as wet as the marauders. Tam glared at Harry's back, and ducked to avoid a water balloon Peeves had thrown at her. She aloud herself to be dragged into the Great Hall by her friends, and tore her eyes away from Harry and his friends. But of course she forgot her anger with Harry, and sat down at Griffindor table, and watched the sorting. Her wet black hair fell into her eyes, and she was noticeably pale under the fringe of her hair. She knew if she got sick, she would have to train more often than she already did. The first years were all slightly frightened if her, because of the way she looked. Jonathan didn't look as scary, and Romunus was by far scarier looking than his friends. So the first years avoided them like the plague. The twins were in fouler moods than before the sorting, because being avoided by little kids was alright, as long as they didn't make it obvious they were doing so. After the sorting Dumbledore, finally, told the school what was going on. The Triwizard Cup was coming to Hogwarts. "No wonder mum wouldn't tell us about it!" exclaimed Jonathan. "Harry would've been worse than average, because he would've been trying to get us to tell him what mum had said" "After all, we both know mum only tells us important stuff coz' she knows we'll only tell three people, and they're not stupid enough to blab" replied Tam grinning.  
  
A month later the marauders were reading a notice in the Entrance Hall. "Durmstrang and Beauxbatons students are arriving on the 30th of October, and we get out of potions early, this is great!" said Romunus. "What do we have Ann-Marie?" asked Mary-Ann. "History of Magic" replied Ann-Marie. "Half an hour less of Binns, bliss" They all laughed, and headed to class. October 30th dawned, and everyone anticipated the arrival of the foreign students. Potions was, for once, bearable, and the Blacks managed to survive it without a detention (though they had tried to get one). At the end of the lesson, Tam, Jonathan and Romunus sprinted up to Griffindor tower, grabbed their cloaks, and raced back down. They joined the Lucas' in line and waited. "Wonder what the foreign students are like?" said Mary-Ann getting a dreamy look on her face. "Probably a bunch of self centred rich kids" shrugged Tam. "They're most likely to be seductive and mysterious, that's what the French girls are like in all books" said Jonathan. "You read to much Jonathan!" exclaimed Romunus. "Remember the time when we had a French couple come in to buy a horse off dad? He nearly keeled over when dad refused to sell him Duke, that's just 'coz he was his horse" said Tam grinning broadly. "But that French guy was awfully rich Tam, and he never expected dad to be so attached to Duke" Jonathan reminded her. Suddenly they noticed a large something hurtling across the sky towards the school. The thing was a large blue horse drawn carriage. The first three rows of students drew back as the carriage landed with a bump. Tam and Jonathan clapped their hands to their heads as soon as the flying horses landed. Tam and Jonathan had looks of agony on their faces. The carriage door opened, and a large woman emerged, almost larger Hagrid. This woman was clad all in black, and had opals on her throat and on her fingers. Dumbledore broke into applause and the rest of the students followed, except the Black twins who still had their hands over their ears. Then woman smiled and held out a hand to Dumbledore who kissed it. "Madame Maxime, a pleasure to see you again" said Dumbledore. "Dumbly-dorr, I 'ope you are well" replied Madame Maxime. "Never better" Dumbledore told her warmly. "My pupils" said Madame Maxime waving a hand behind distractedly. All her students were behind her and shivering. The other Marauders zoned out of the conversation the adults and were having to check on the Blacks. Tam's face was covered in sweat and she was panting, and she was nearly going to faint, while Jonathan was too panting, but sipping from his potion to stop the illness. The Beauxbatons students had walked into the school now, and they were waiting for the Durmstrang students to arrive. Just before the other marauders saw a mast protruding from the lake, Tam and Jonathan had fainted. Romunus swore quietly for the few minutes it took for the Durmstrang students to walk up to the school. "Hurry up" muttered Romunus. They filed back up the steps and recrossed entrance hall with the other Hogwarts students. Also they had a little trouble because they had to drag Tam and Jonathan to the Griffindor table. "I never knew Tam was so heavy" gasped Ann-Marie. "God, she's all weight, you wouldn't expect it from such a slender girl" commented Romunus. "Jonathans just as bad, and you'd never expect him to be all weight like Tam" replied Mary-Ann. "No you wouldn't expect Jonathan, of all people to be like his sister" said Romunus grinning. They propped the twins up in their seats, and proceeded to try and get them to re-gain consciousness. Romunus didn't pay attention to the speech Dumbledore made, but was trying un-successfully to get the twins to wake up. Tam was the first to gain consciousness, and she still seemed to have a headache. "I hate winged horses" she murmured. "They have major attitude problems, they get easily annoyed, and they seem to dislike anyone who handles them" "The joys of being a fey, eh Tam" grinned Romunus. "Shut it, what's happened since I blacked out?" asked Tam. "Durmstrang arrived, and that's about it" replied Romunus. "And you do know you and your brother are practically dead weight" "That's called muscle, we've been training for the acceptance since our last birthday" snapped Tam, her headache still present. Now both tried to get Jonathan to wake up, and missed Dumbledore's little warning. But they weren't planning to enter any way, a werewolf wouldn't have been aloud to compete, and a fey would be accused of cheating at every last chance. Jonathan managed to gain consciousness five minutes later. "Remind me to learn how to block out animals" Jonathan gasped. "Because I never want to listen to another winged horse again" "I agree, you don't realise why all fey avoid them like the plague until you hear them yourself" said Tam shrugging. "I hope Hagrid won't keep them near his cabin, we need about a week to learn how to block animals out of our minds" said Jonathan looking over to the Ravenclaw table. "Jonathan, you are not asking that French chick out!" snapped Tam, noticing where he was looking. "No, that veela girl is all flirt and blonde hair, not the qualities I'd expect from a high bred fey girl" replied Jonathan. "I was just seeing if there were any of our kind among the foreign students" "There wouldn't be any of our kind among the French, they have winged horses for crying out loud, the Durmstrang students don't seem to have our kind among them either, their professor has a bad vibe about him" said Tam. "And also our kind wouldn't be aloud to compete, we aren't yet trusted by the entire wizarding community" "Yeah, they seem to have problems with us" grinned Jonathan.  
  
AN: Chapter 5 will be coming as soon as I can be bothered to write it, nah, I'm just fooling with you! I will begin work on it ASAP! Read, review, and no flames! Cause is flames, effect is dead, kay? Stay Happy ^_^ 


End file.
